Monkey D. Luffy
Monkey D. Luffy (in der deutschen Fassung: Monkey D. Ruffy) ist der Protagonist des Mangas und Animes. Er ist der Sohn von dem Anführer der Revolutionäre Monkey D. Dragon und der Enkel von dem Marinehelden Monkey D. Garp, außerdem hat er durch die gemeinsame Zeit auf der Insel Dawn mit Ace und Sabo, eine Bruderschaft geschworen. Luffy ist Pirat und der Kapitän der Strohhut-Bande. Sein größter Traum ist es, das legendäre One Piece ''zu finden, das von dem ehemaligen Piratenkönig Gol D. Roger versteckt wurde und Piratenkönig zu werden. In jungen Jahren bekam er von seinem Freund und Vorbild Shanks einen Strohhut geschenkt, den er bis heute noch trägt. Er aß von der Teufelsfrucht Gomu Gomu no Mi, weshalb sein Körper aus Gummi besteht. Zusammen mit seiner Crew begibt er sich zur Grand Line, wo er seine ersten Abenteuer erlebt, bevor es weiter geht in die neue Welt. Aussehen Luffy ist bekannt für seinen Strohhut, woher auch der Name für seine Crew kommt. Er hat kurze schwarze Haare und unter seinem linken Auge, hat er eine Narbe, die er erlangte, da er Shanks seine Stärke zeigen wollte. Nach dem Marineford-Arc, hat er außerdem eine große X-förmige Narbe auf seinem Bauch. Vor dem Zeitsprung Seine Standardkleidung vor dem Zeitsprung besteht aus seinem Strohhut, einer roten Weste, blauen Shorts und Sandalen. In manchen Arcs trägt er andere Kleidung, jedoch wechselt er danach immer auf seine normale Kleidung zurück. 'Übersicht der Änderungen:' * Drum Island Arc: In diesem Arc trägt er anfangs einen roten Parka, der mit Fell gefüllt ist, danach trägt er einen Parka mit Kapuze und den Farben Gelb, Weiß und Orange. * Alabasta Arc: In diesem Arc trägt er einen dunkelroten Umhang mit jeweils drei Kreisen auf jedem Arm. Dazu trägt er auch ein blaues Kopftuch. * Skypiea Arc: In diesem Arc hat er noch ein schwarzes Armband. * Long Ring Long Land Arc: In diesem Arc trägt er während dem Endkampf mit Foxy einen schwarzen Afro, rote Shorts, rote Bandagen um beide Füße und auf seiner Brust sind zwei Knochen und ein Totenschädel in der Farbe blau aufgemalt. * Enies Lobby Arc: In diesem Arc trägt er schwarze Shorts mit dickeren Taschen. * Post-Enies Lobby Arc: In diesem Arc trägt er ein weißes T-Shirt mit dem Emblem der Galley-La Company. * Thriller Bark Arc: In diesem Arc trägt er eine orange Weste sowie rot-bräunliche Shorts. * Sabaody-Archipelago Arc: In diesem Arc trägt er eine blaue Weste und dunkelblaue Shorts. * Amazon Lily Arc: In diesem Arc trägt er eine hellblaue Weste und rote Shorts. Während dem Arc werden auch Blumenmotive auf seine Weste genäht. * Impel Down Arc: In diesem Arc trägt er am Anfang die Kleidung aus dem Amazon Lily Arc, jedoch nach dem Kampf gegen Magellan erhält er eine gelbe Weste. * Marineford Arc: In diesem Arc trägt er wieder die selbe Kleidung wie am Ende vom Impel Down Arc Während dem Post-War Arc kehrt Luffy wieder zurück nach Marineford, wo er seinen Crewmitgliedern eine Nachricht überbringen will, deshalb hat er auf dem Arm stehen 3D2Y, womit er ihnen mitteilen will, dass sie sich nicht wie geplant, nach drei Tagen treffen sondern nach zwei Jahren. Nach dem Zeitsprung Nach dem Zeitsprung gibt es einige Veränderungen an Luffys Kleidung. Er trägt jetzt nicht mehr seine rote Weste sondern ein rotes Hemd, was offen steht sowie auch ein gelbes Tuch, das er sich um den Bauch gewickelt hat. Dadurch sieht man die X-Narbe, die ihm Akainu im Marineford Arc zugefügt hat. Wie auch vor dem Zeitsprung, verändert sich Luffys Kleidung während den Arcs auch. 'Übersicht der Änderungen:''' * Punk Hazard Arc: In diesem Arc trägt er einen Mantel mit roten und weißen horizontalen Streifen. Während dem Arc gelangt er auch an gelbe Ohrwärmer. * Dressrosa Arc: In diesem Arc trägt er ein schwarzes Hemd mit Sonnenblumen-Muster. Um sich vor dem Feind zu tarnen trägt er auch einen aufgeklebten weißen Bart sowie auch dunkle Brillen. Der obere Teil seines Strohhuts ist außerdem schwarz gefärbt. In der Gladiatorenarena trägt er noch einen goldenen Helm und roten Umhang. Nach dem finalen Kampf gegen Doflamingo trägt er während seiner Erholungsphase ein rotes Tanktop und braune Shorts. Persönlichkeit Generell versucht Luffy immer anderen Menschen zu helfen, egal ob es ihm etwas nützt oder nicht. Bei dem Rekrutieren seiner Crew hat Luffy ihnen jedesmal irgendwie geholfen. Zum Beispiel hat er Nami geholfen und ihr Dorf von dem Einfluss Arlongs befreit, außerdem hat er auch Robins Leben gerettet, obwohl die Beiden zu diesem Zeitpunkt eher Feinde waren. Ein Beispiel für seine Hilfsbereitschaft ist der Alabasta Arc, wo er Prinzessin Vivi geholfen hat, ihr Land von dem Einfluss Sir Crocodils zu befreien. Luffy liebt Abenteuer, er ist immer auf Suche nach etwas Neuem, was ihn herausfordert. Er ist einer der wenigen Piraten, die noch an Träume glauben, weshalb er oft von anderen Piraten nicht ernst genommen wird. Während seiner Reise sieht man deutlich dass zwei seiner Merkmale, das viele Essen und Schlafen sind. Durch das Essen regeneriert er wieder seine Kräfte und wird wieder stärker. Sein Lieblingsessen ist Fleisch (In dem Marine-Rookies Arc sieht man, dass er nicht gerne Gemüse wie Karotten isst.). Das Essen und Schlafen hat er von seinem Großvater Garp geerbt, wie man zum Beispiel im Post-Enies Lobby Arc sieht. Beim Überqueren der See will Luffy Spaß haben und er angelt mit Usopp und Chopper oder die drei treiben Unsinn. Jedoch hat Luffy auch Schwächen. Unter anderem ist sein Abenteuerlust auch eine Schwäche, da er immer Gefahren anvisiert (Zum Beispiel beim Punk Hazard Arc, wo er eigentlich nicht hingehen musste.). Eine andere Schwäche ist dass er Monster oder gefährlich aussehende Kreaturen mag und manche sogar in seine Crew aufnehmen will wie beim Thriller Bark Arc, wo er fast jedes Monster fragt ob es in seiner Crew mitmachen will. Ein anderer Punkt ist Luffys Mangel an Intelligenz, er nicht der Klügste wie man im Thriller Bark Arc sieht, wo er Zorro nach seinem Kampf gegen Kuma versucht mit Sake zu heilen, da Zorro diesen mag. Im Amazon Lily Arc kann man auch sehen, dass Luffy überlegt, wie er vorgehen soll, jedoch bereitet ihm das Denken Kopfschmerzen und er hört auf. Im Vergleich zu anderen Piraten oder auch Law oder Kid von den Rookies, ist Luffy weniger brutal. Bis jetzt hat Luffy noch niemanden getötet und er will auch kein Blut vergießen, was ihn deutlich von anderen Piraten unterscheidet. Jedoch hat er einen sehr starken Willen, in einem Kampf gibt er nicht auf und überschreitet sogar seine Grenzen um zu gewinnen. Auf Grund der Taten von seinen Gegnern, wie zum Beispiel Caesar, der Kinder entführt hat um mit ihnen zu experimentieren, entwickelt er einen enormen Zorn gegen diese, was ihm in seinen Kämpfen auch hilft, seine maximale Kraft zu erreichen. Luffy wird schnell wütend, wenn Freunde von ihm in irgendeiner Weise verletzt werden. Er geht dann so weit, dass er sogar Versprechen gegenüber seinen Freunden bricht oder sich selber in große Gefahr bringt, als er zum Beispiel Okta verteidigen will, nachdem dieser von einem Weltaristokrat angeschossen wurde. Luffy hasst auch Verrat, er verteidigt sogar die Opfer, auch wenn sie eigentlich Feinde sind, wie Bellamy im Dressrosa Arc. Gegenüber Leuten, die ihre eigenen Verbündeten verraten, entwickelt Luffy schnell Hass. Beziehungen Luffy schließt schnell Freundschaften mit anderen Menschen und ein großer Faktor dafür ist seine Hilfsbereitschaft. Dank dieser Eigenschaft entwickelt Luffy schnell Sympathien gegenüber anderen Leuten, was man auch schon früh bei seiner Reise sehen kann wie zum Beispiel Corby. Strohhüte Luffy ist der Kapitän der Strohhüte, was ihm natürlich auch eine gewisse Autorität gewährt, jedoch ist Luffy gegenüber seiner Crew sehr loyal und er respektiert sie genauso wie seine Crew ihn. Zorro Zorro war der Erste, der Luffys Crew beigetreten ist.